Out From The Bridge, Into Her Arms
by TheLoudTypist
Summary: After a long day's work at the ZPD, It's time for Nick and Judy to go to their homes. Only, Nick doesn't seem to have one, and Judy is having problems of her own.
1. Out From The Bridge, Into Her Arms

The sun began to set over Zootopia. The skies turned amber as animals from all over the districts closed up shop. The evening air was crisp, but not too cold. At the Zootopia Police Department, many of the officers were clocking out for the day. The night shift officers clocked in, and both parties greeted each other. Nick Wilde, con-fox turned cop, lazily walked over to the front desk to say goodbye to Clawhauser. Judy Hopps, his partner, was turning in some last minute paper work to the ZPD's Chief, Bogo. Nick reached the front desk.

"Hey there, big guy. You not clocked out yet?" Nick asked.

"Oh no," Clawhauser responded, "I'm taking the night shift as well."

Nick smiled. "You gonna be able to stay awake for that long?"

Clawhauser made a sweeping gesture to his desk. Nick looked around at it, and noticed a bunch of sugary snacks and energy drinks. "I came prepared."

Judy came hopping over to the desk. "Hey Nick! Hey Clawhauser!"

Nick turned his attention towards Judy. "Hey there Carrots. Ready to go?"

Judy nodded. "Yup! Let's get outta here. See you tomorrow, Clawhauser!

"I'll look forward to it. If I'm awake then." Clawhauser responded.

As Nick and Judy walked towards the exit, Nick shouted back. "Don't work to hard!"

Nick opened the door for Judy and she walked out onto the sidewalk in front of the ZPD building. She took in a deep breath.

"It's such a beautiful night."

Nick walked up beside her. "It sure is, but this fox is tried and is ready to go home."

Judy got in the driver's side of her pickup, and Nick followed in afterwards.

Judy turned to Nick. "Alrighty, where's your house? Or apartment?"

Nick smiled lazily. "Just drive forward, and I'll let you know when."

Judy gave him a confused look. "OK, then."

Judy pulled out of the parking lot of the ZPD and drove down one of the many roads that lay in Zootopia.

Judy looked at the buildings as they sped by. "It's funny, I've never found out where you lived."

"Well, I don't exactly live in a conventional place, you know?" Nick stared out the window into the night.

"It's OK, you can tell me. I won't judge you." Judy looked worried.

Nick sighed. "It'll be fine."

They continued to drive in silence. The cool air breezed into the open windows of the old pickup, rustling Nick's rough fur. Judy occasionally looked over at Nick to see if he was still awake. As Judy crossed over the bridge where she apologized to Nick, he spoke up. "Stop here."

Judy slowed the car down. Nick looked over at her for the first time since they left the ZPD. "Well, this is my stop."

"Nick, this place is just warehouses and an old bridge." Judy's nose twitched.

Nick got out of the truck. "Very astute observation. I can see how you were valedictorian of your class at the police academy now. Goodnight, Carrots."

Nick strolled off behind the truck and down the road. Judy sat there in silence, and turned around to look out the window as Nick walked into the darkness. She narrowed her eyes. Something was certainly not right here. Judy put the car in reverse and backed down the road just in time to see Nick walk underneath the bridge. Judy put the car in park and turned off the engine. She then left the car and walked down the slope to see Nick laying under the bridge in the dirt.

"Nick?" She whispered.

The fox looked over at her in the darkness. "Hello Judy. What are you doing here?"

"Nick." Judy whispered again, "Is this where you live?"

"Yeah. It's not much, but I have cover. It's got a good view. Nothing like the great outdoors." Nick smiled and leaned on the tunnel wall.

Judy stepped forwards to Nick. "Nick, you… you shouldn't be living under a bridge! I had no idea you were homeless!"

Nick grunted. "I'm not homeless, ok? I live here don't I? This is my home."

Judy placed a paw on Nick's shoulder. "Nick, it's not ok. You need a proper place to live. I know! You can stay with me!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Stay with you? You mean live in your apartment?"

Judy nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fun! Like a sleepover. I haven't had one of those in so long. You can stay until we find you a better place to live."

Nick rolled over. "Are you sure?"

Judy extended her paw to Nick. "I've never been more sure."

Nick grabbed Judy's paw. "I'll come with you, but I don't think I'll like it more than my bridge. I was thinking about setting up a toll here to get some extra money."

Judy punched Nick's arm playfully. "Nick! That's extortion! I thought you were done conning animals."

Nick put his paws up in defense. "What can I say? Old habits die hard."

Judy tugged Nick's paw. "C'mon, let's get going."

They both piled into the truck, Judy started the engine, and they rode off into the night towards Judy's apartment building.

Judy parked the truck outside the building. It stood tall, but rugged amongst the smaller, newer buildings in the area. Nick looked up as he got out of the car.

Nick whistled. "Well, well, well. Not too shabby, Carrots."

Judy hopped towards the front entrance to the apartments. "Yeah, it's no bridge, but it's just as good."

Nick followed behind her and opened the door for her. Judy giggled a little. "Such a gentleman."

Nick smiled slyly. "I try."

The two walked to an elevator, and Judy jumped and hit the up button. The elevator whirred to life a few floors above and started its descent. Nick got a good look around the apartment lobby. The tiles were cracked, paintings on the walls were faded. The ceiling looked like it was about to cave in. Benches set up around the lobby were dirty, and had gum stuck underneath them.

The elevator jolted to a halt on the lobby floor. The doors screeched open, and Nick and Judy stepped in. She hit the button for the 4th floor, and the elevator began to climb. It shook, and the old elevator music was barely audible over the creaking.

Nick looked around, wide-eyed. "Uh, Carrots, you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I mean, someone once got trapped in here for a few hours once, not to mention the time the cables snapped and the elevator fell all the way to the bottom. On the most part, it's fine." Judy hummed along to the elevator music.

Nick's ears went back. "Whatever you say, Carrots."

The elevator slowed down to a halt on the 4th floor. It dinged as the doors slid open. Nick was fast to get out of there. Judy casually walked out, and down the hall. Nick looked at all the moldy, peeling wallpaper. "You sure this is better than my bridge?"

Judy stopped in front of her door. "It sure is." She pulled out her apartment room key and unlocked the door. "Fortunately for us, my obnoxious neighbors have gone on vacation, so I might actually get some sleep tonight."

Judy stepped in the room, and Nick followed suit. Judy laid down on her bed and Nick sat at the desk chair.

Nick surveyed the room. "Cozy. Nice. I like it."

Judy spread herself on her bed. "I know, it's great, isn't it?"

Nick smiled warmly. "So, uh, where do I sleep?"

Judy frowned. She never thought that far ahead back at the bridge. She was just concerned about getting Nick out from living under the bridge. "Oh. I didn't think of that." She smiled. "Since you're my guest, you can have my bed. I can sleep in the chair, it's big enough for me."

Nick looked at her. "Now hold on, I'm not gonna impose, you should have the bed. I'm perfectly content to sleep in the chair. I suppose sleeping anywhere in here is better than under the bridge."

Judy looked concerned. "Are you sure? Because I have no problem…"

Nick put up a paw. "I insist."

Judy laid back onto her bed. "Alright." She crawled under her covers and yawned. "Goodnight Nick. Can you get the light?"

Nick smiled. "Goodnight Carrots." He hit the light switch and the room was enveloped in darkness. Nick leaned back in the chair and drifted off into sleep. Judy fell asleep quickly as well, but not into a happy sleep. She kicked and squirmed as she dreamed.

-Judy's Dream-

Judy and Nick were at the Natural History Museum. They were in the large pit near the museum's entrance. Above her, Mayor Bellwether was talking, but Judy could not hear what she was saying. Finally, Bellwether stopped talking and aimed her gun at Nick. She fired, hitting Nick right on his neck. He fell over, starting to growl. Judy put her arm around him, telling him to fight it. He turned his head and looked at her with blood lust in his eyes. She backed up and called his name. Nick ignored her, and started to stalk her, snarling. Above her, Bellwether was laughing. Judy looked around, and grabbed a stuffed deer and threw it at Nick. Nick lunged at it, ripping it to shreds. Above, Bellwether was talking again. Judy backed towards the wall, and Nick drew closer to her, closer, closer, and then he lunged at her throat. There was something different about it this time. Judy felt Nick's teeth sink into her neck. Bellwether continued to laugh evilly as Judy tried in vain to pry Nick's jaw from her neck. He squeezed tighter, and Judy felt blood start dripping onto her arm. Her vision went blurry, and then dark.

Judy awoke with a scream. She sat up in bed, still screaming. Nick jumped up out of the chair and fell down. He scrambled to his feet to see Judy cowering on her bed, with her back pressed against the wall. She was hyperventilating. Nick rushed over to Judy.

"Judy, what happened? Are you alright?" Nick reached out to her, but Judy yelled again. She quickly grabbed her nearby can of fox spray, popped the lid, and sprayed it directly in Nick's face. Nick at grabbed his face. "Aaagh!" He stumbled back and fell over the chair. The chair fell on his back, and Nick yelled again. His eyes were closed shut, and he tried desperately to try and rub out the spray. He wheezed as the spray had entered his lungs. His eyes stung really badly.

Judy's breathing slowed down as she came back to her senses. She saw the chair toppled over, and heard Nick groaning and whimpering. She looked around frantically for him from her bed. "Nick? Nick where are you?"

Judy looked over her bed and gasped. Nick was rubbing his face, curled up with the desk chair laying on him. She noticed the fox spray in her hands and dropped it. "Oh no, please tell me I didn't!" Judy got off her bed and put the chair back in place. She knelt down next to Nick. "Oh, Nick, I'm so, so sorry!" She helped him sit up. "We have to get your eyes rinsed. Here."

Judy grabbed a water bottle off her desk and brought it over to Nick. "You gotta let me rinse your eyes, Nick. Please open them."

Nick opened them a little, but closed them shut. "They sting too much." He said in a raspy voice.

"I know, but we have to do this or it will get worse." Judy opened the bottle. Nick nodded and slowly opened his eyes. His breathing became faster. Judy slowly poured water over his eyes. Nick closed them again. "Gah!" He cried out.

Judy pressured him further. "Just one more time, Nick, that's all."

Nick nodded again and opened his eyes. Judy let a little water drip onto his eyes. Nick closed his eyes again. Judy sat back. "Now blink a few times."

Nick blinked. Each time he did, the stinging died down more and more until he was able to consistently hold his eyes open. His breathing began to normalize as well. Judy sat back. "Nick? Nick are you ok now?" Nick nodded.

Judy looked down at her feet. "I'm so sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to, you know I would never-"

Nick put his paw up. "Why would you do that? How could you?"

Judy shook her head. "Nick, I was having this dream, it was about us. When we were at the museum. And, remember when you got shot by the blueberry? Well, in my dream, you got shot by the serum, and you actually attacked me. I guess I thought I was still dreaming when I woke up, and I sprayed you. I would never spray you."

Nick sighed. "You thought I was going to attack you? Don't you trust me?"

Judy nodded vigorously. "I do, Nick, I really do. I was just scared. I acted out of instinct."

Nick frowned. "So your first instinct when you're frightened by a fox is to spray them?" Nick stood up.

Judy grabbed his paw. "No! Nick, it's not like that at all! I would never spray a fox or any other predator unless I absolutely had to!"

Nick growled. "Oh. So you'd only spray predators?"

Judy realized her mistake. "Wait, no, I misspoke, I didn't mean it that way! I'd do it to prey, too, if I had to!"

Nick shook his head. "Maybe it's best if I just leave. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me around." Nick began to leave the room.

Judy jumped up. "Nick, please don't go!"

Nick walked into the hallway. "If you need me, I'll be under my bridge." Judy looked distraught. She chased after him into the hall.

"Nick, don't leave! I won't do it again!" She tried blocking his way, but Nick just pushed past her. He reached the elevator and hit the down button. Judy grabbed at his green shirt. "Nick! Stop! Please don't be mad! I'm really sorry, I'd never spray you normally, I wasn't thinking clearly!"

The elevator reached the floor. The doors slid open. Judy fell to her knees. "Nick, I understand why you're mad at me, I'd be mad at me too. I am mad at me." Tears began forming in Judy's eyes. "Please don't leave me, Nick. Not again."

Nick sighed and looked down. "Y'know, I really shouldn't. But honestly, it tears me up inside to hear you cry. Fine. I'll stay."

Judy looked up at Nick. "But, I'm keeping the fox spray." Judy nodded and stood up, wiping the tears out her eyes. Nick turned around to look at her. She smiled hopefully and hugged him. "Thank you so much! I promise, I will never spray you, or anyone, again." Nick put his arms around her. "Let's go back and get some sleep."

Nick and Judy walked back down the hallway to Judy's room. She closed the door. Nick went to the chair and leaned back in it. He took off his Hawaiian shirt and his tie and hung it over them over the desk. Judy looked at him, thinking. "You know, I really do insist. You take the bed, now." Nick shook his head. "I'm fine. You get comfortable."

Judy looked down. "Remember what you said earlier? About you making me feel uncomfortable?"

Nick opened an eye. "Yeah."

"Well, you actually do the opposite for me. You make me feel safe. I live here alone, in this apartment. Often times, I can't sleep. It's not because of my neighbors making too much noise, I can sleep through that. It's because I'm alone."

Nick raised his head. Judy continued.

"I'm used to having a bunch of siblings around me when I sleep."

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

Judy sat down on her bed and got under the covers. "Well, I, um…" Judy blushed.

Nick sat up in the chair. "Judy?"

Judy looked away from Nick and mumbled. Nick smiled slyly. "Carrots, I didn't catch that. You're gonna have to speak a little louder."

Judy whispered. "Maybe you could sleep next to me."

Nick tilted his head and smiled. "Oh really now? Maybe I could?" Judy nodded her head.

"So is that a yes, you want me to, or a no?" Nick teased.

Judy blushed harder and nodded her head. Nick got up from his chair and laid down next to her in bed. "Like this?" Nick asked.

Judy blushed even harder, covered her face, and faced away towards the wall. She nodded yet again. Nick smiled and got under the covers with her. "C'mere, Carrots." Judy turned around and moved in closer to Nick. Nick rested his head on the tiny pillow. Judy wrapped her arms around Nick's body and laid her head on his chest. Her long ears flopped back as she snuggled closer to him. Nick smirked in the darkness. "Getting comfortable, are we?"

Judy nuzzled his fur as she mumbled something unintelligible, and was soon fast asleep. Nick stroked her ears while she slept, eventually falling asleep too. Outside, the night was quiet. Along with Nick and Judy, Zootopia rested up for another big day.


	2. Breaking Bread, Breaking Hearts

Zootopia was a sight to behold. The incredible feat that animals of all types could set aside their differences was certainly nothing to sneeze at. With the ZPD not only accepting their first rabbit officer, but a fox as well, the city was abuzz more so than usual with animals beginning to branch out in different areas they might not had considered before. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde had shown that in Zootopia, you truly can be anything. They were heroes to everyone, as their investigation that saved the city was broadcast everywhere, even to the outlying districts. However, amongst all the fame and glory, Nick Wilde still felt he had one loose end to tie up. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was a thing he still had to do.

Nick yawned in the early morning sun and sat up in bed. He felt something wrapped around his torso. He looked down, confused, but then smiled. The memories from that night came flooding back. Judy was still latched around him, her chest gently rising and lowering as she rested her head on his chest. Nick gently pried her arms from around him, and got up out of bed. Judy grabbed the pillow and wrapped her arms around it. Nick crept over to the chair to grab his shirt. As he stepped next to the desk, the dusty old floorboards made a loud creek.

Nick jerked his head around to make sure he hadn't awoken Judy. Unfortunately, he had. Judy stirred in her sleep and opened her tired eyes. She looked at the pillow and realized she was no longer holding onto Nick. "Nick? Where are you going? Come back to bed."

Nick shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Carrots. I have a busy day ahead of me. There's somebody I have to see."

Judy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Who is it?"

Nick pulled his shirt over his head. "It's somebody who means a lot to me."

Judy looked down. "Oh."

Nick saw her sad look and smiled. "It's ok, Carrots. They mean a lot to me in another way."

Judy looked up, confused. "I don't follow."

Nick walked over to the apartment door. "I'm talking about my mother. Now that I'm an official police officer, and I have some honest money in my pockets, I thought I'd treat her to a lunch."

Judy smiled. Nick really was a big softy underneath his cynical exterior. "Alright, try not to get into too much trouble. I can take that badge away just as fast as I gave it to you." She teased.

"I wouldn't call that badging ceremony fast. More like, DMV fast, maybe, but not a Flash kind of fast." Nick opened the door and left. Judy fell back over in bed.

Nick walked down the hallway over the faded, trampled down carpet towards the elevator. He hit the down button, and below him, the elevator crept back into life. It squeaked its way up to the 4th floor before stopping. Nick slid into the door as some of the other apartment dwellers left. He touched the button for the Lobby floor, and the elevator was on its way down. Nick grabbed the railing inside the elevator as it shook and jerked. It came to a screeching halt. Nick was more than happy to step out and into the shabby lobby. Around him were animals milling about. Some were checking their mail, some were checking, other checking out. He continued forward into the bright Zootopia day. Nick squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the bright day.

Animals of all kinds were either walking down the sidewalk or driving on the roads. For Nick, he'd be walking it. He was headed to the ZPD. He hadn't seen his mom in years, and was going to need some help in finding her. He marveled at the cityscape as he walked. Zootopia really was a beautiful city. If Nick and Judy had proven anything, it was that anyone could really be anything. Albeit, that went without saying. Nick walked a few blocks and was in front of the Zootopia Police Department building. He walked in the front doors to see Clawhauser fast asleep with his head in a cereal bowl. Nick smiled and walked up to the desk.

"Clawhauser, you ok there?" Nick leaned forwards. He smiled smugly. Clawhauser was fast asleep. Nick looked around, trying to think of a way to wake him, but then an idea sprung up in his head. Nick pulled out his phone, and opened up a Gazelle song. There's no way Clawhauser would ever sleep through that. Nick cranked the volume all the way up, set the phone down next to Clawhauser, and covered his ears.

Suddenly, Gazelle's hit single, Try Everything, blasted from the phone's tiny, yet powerful, speakers. The song filled the police department lobby, and sure enough, Clawhauser jumped up from his chair, singing along with the music. Nick put up his hands to cover his face as milk and Luck O's sprayed everywhere. He grabbed his phone and paused the song, and Clawhauser was left dancing along to nothing. Clawhauser stopped after a bit, noticing the song had stopped playing, and blushed. He looked down over the counter to see Nick smiling. "Oh, uh, hi Nick. Nobody saw that, did they?"

Nick looked around to see the other cops looking at the commotion he had just caused. Nick shook his head. "Naww, buddy, I'm sure nobody saw a thing." Clawhauser sighed with relief and sat back down in his chair, which trembled under his tremendous weight. "Good. That would've been really embarrassing. What do ya need Nick?"

"Well, ya see, I need to find someone. Unfortunately, I'm not yet in the system so I need your help to find them." Nick raised an eyebrow. "You think you can help?"

Clawhauser sighed. "I'm not sure. I could, but technically we're not allowed to do something like that for someone not in the system yet."

Nick grimaced. "Assistant Mayor Bellwether helped Judy when she wasn't in the system."

Clawhauser's brow furrowed. "Yeah, but wasn't she like the ringleader of a government conspiracy to incite a race war?"

Nick shrugged. "I mean, if you put it that way, it sounds really bad. Look, the point is, I need your help to find my mom."

Clawhauser looked in surprise. "Find your mom? Why didn't ya say so! I'll be more than happy to help you with that!"

Clawhauser turned to his computer. He punched in a few keys before turning back to Nick. "What is her name?"

Nick smiled brightly. "Alicia Wilde."

Clawhauser looked back to the computer screen and typed in the name. "And she is also a fox, I assume?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well duh."

Clawhauser clicked on something. "Just making sure. Interspecies relationships are a thing, too."

Nick leaned against the desk. Clawhauser turned the monitor to face him. "It says here she lives in Zootopia's lower district. Oh boy. Not the safest area. You be careful, Nick."

Nick nodded. "Thanks for the help. Oh, would it be too much to ask for a car as well?"

Clawhauser sighed. "Yeah, now that I definitely am not going to be able to do for you. Best of luck, though." Nick walked away as Clawhauser downed one of the various energy drinks around the desk. As Nick walked back out onto the building's sidewalk, he could hear Gazelle playing from Clawhauser's computer. He smiled and shook his head. Just then, he saw Judy pulling up in her pickup. Nick jogged over to greet her as she got out of her car.

"Hey there, Carrots! Good to see you didn't sleep in today." Nick said smugly.

Judy smirked and closed the pickup truck door. "Well, I got a good night's sleep last night." She gave Nick's arm a punch. He chuckled and rubbed his arm. "Ha, ha, ha, that still hurts a little."

Judy and Nick walked towards the ZPD building. "So, what's up Nick?"

"I need to borrow the pickup for today." Nick said.

"The pickup? Why the pickup?" Judy questioned.

"Since I'm not in the system, I can't really use a company car. Besides, it's for pleasure, not business." Nick and Judy stopped in front of the ZPD entrance. "Alright, Nick, I'll let you borrow it. Be sure not to ding it up too much."

Nick too the keys from Judy. "Thanks so much, Carrots, I really do owe you one."

Judy walked into the ZPD. "You owe me more than just one, Nick."

Nick ran over to the pickup and started it up. The engine roared up, and Nick backed out the parking lot. He cruised down the streets until he came to the lower area of Zootopia. He scanned the derelict houses and other buildings, looking for his mother's address. He passed children and teens playing with makeshift toys and sports equipment. He smiled. Seeing all this brought back fond memories of his childhood. No responsibilities, just him, a group of other rambunctious kids just like him, and all the free time in the world. His mind wandered to something else, too. Something he tried very hard not to think about. His experience with the Zootopia Ranger Scouts. He shook the thought from his head. All of that was in the past, now.

Nick slowly drove down another street, lined with small 2 story houses. He scanned the faded house numbers until he came to the right one. The car slowed to a stop in front of the house. Nick parked the car on the curb out in front of the walkway. He turned off the engine, making sure to lock the doors. Nick slowly made his way down the cracked, weed infested path that led to the faded, wooden front door. Nick stood in front in front of the door, ready to knock. Was he ready to do this? What if she didn't remember him? Then again, what mother could forget her own child? No, he must do this.

He raised his paw into a fist and knocked on the door. He tensed up, waiting for the door to open. Nothing. Nick sighed in relief. He turned to go back to his car when he saw an older looking vixen in his way. She blinked in surprise. "Oh, hello."

Words escaped Nick. Was it really her? The vixen spoke up again. "Hello? Can I help you with something?"

Nick shook his head and came back to his senses. "Look, I don't know if you remember me, it's been a long time, but I'm your son."

The vixen's face lit up. "Nicholas? Is it really you?"

Nick nodded. "The very one. In the fur."

Alicia Wilde put her arms around her son in an embrace. "Oh Nicholas, I thought I'd never see you again! I've heard so much about you. I heard you are a police officer now!"

Nick smiled. "I sure am, all thanks to Judy, of course."

Alicia nodded slightly. "Oh yes, I saw her speech. Very, uh, nice of her. Come in, please come in. We have so much to talk about." Alicia shuffled past Nick.

Nick couched. "Well, actually, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to talk about it over a lunch? Say, how about FurryHausens?"

Alicia stopped. "Nick… can you afford something so expensive?"

Nick stepped forwards. "Of course I can, now that I'm a police officer and all."

"That sounds wonderful, Nick! Just let me go change and we can go." Nick nodded and Alicia walked into her house. Nick hummed happily. That went way better than expected, although he wasn't sure what he had expected to happen. Nick watched the children play in a nearby yard while he waited for his mother to get ready. After a little while, she opened the door. Alicia was wearing a green, Hawaiian dress. Nick raised his eyebrow.

Alicia smiled. "Look Nicholas! We match!"

"Let's get going, mom." Nick laughed. The two proceeded towards the truck. Nick opened the door for his mother. "It's good to see you still remember your manners." Nick nodded. "Well, I did learn from the best." He hopped into the driver's side. Alicia looked around the truck and noticed all the carrot decorations. "I'm guessing this isn't your truck?"

Nick put the truck in drive. "No, no. It's my friend Judy's truck. It might not seem like much, but it's got it where it counts. I suppose it's a lot like Judy herself."

Alicia did the short nod again. "Ah, yes, Judy." Alicia looked out the window as Nick sped off towards the prestigious restaurant.

Meanwhile, Judy sat patiently in the briefing room. Everyone had gotten their assignments and she was ready to receive her dossier. Bogo looked over his sheet at the podium. "And of course, last, but certainly not least, Officer Hopps." He looked over his glasses at her. "You have a special mission, at the Zootopia famous FurryHausens. There have been rumors of a money laundering scheme going on with the busboys. You'll have to go undercover as one to find out if these rumors are true. Your outfit will be provided here." Chief Bogo pulled out a suit and handed it to Judy.

"I have other matters to attend to, so I'll leave you to it." Chief Bogo left the room. Judy looked at the suit and nodded confidently. This was no biggie. She went into the women's locker room and changed into her outfit. After a brief discussion with a very sleep Clawhauser, who was now on his way out the door, she headed to one of the undercover ZPD cars. She put the location of FurryHausens into the GPS, and was on her way.

At the restaurant, Nick Wilde and his mother, Alicia Wilde, stood in line with other well-dressed animals as they waited their turn to be seated. Alicia marveled at all the décor. Being a poor fox, she never got to go to places like this. Nick smiled. He loved seeing his mother so happy. Finally, it was Nick and Alicia's turn to be seated. The waiter smiled at them. Nick smiled back. "Table for tow, please." The waiter nodded. "Follow me, sir and miss."

The waiter led them through a crowd of socializing animals and between the tables of patrons. They reached a table near the back, next to a large fountain. The waiter made a sweeping gesture towards the table. "If you both will please take a seat, someone will be with you shortly."

Alicia Wilde nodded to the waiter. "Thank you." Both her and Nick took a seat.

Nick unfolded his napkin, but his mom remained looking at him. "So, tell me about how you became a ZPD officer! I'm so proud of you, Nicholas!"

Nick smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. It wasn't easy. A lot of pitfalls along the way. I did meet Judy, though, so there's that."

Alicia did her short nod again. "Oh I've heard about Judy Hopps. I'm surprised they allowed a bunny onto the force."

Nick laughed nervously. "It's a good thing they did, though, right? Or else those other animals might still be missing."

Alicia grimaced. "She nearly tore the city apart along the way. It made it really tough on us predators, as you know."

Nick's eyebrows lowered. "Judy fixed her mistake, though, and she felt really bad about it."

The waiter came back. "Sorry about the wait, what can I start you off with to drink?"

Nick looked up at the waiter. "I'll take a carrot juice."

"And you, miss?"

"I'll have a Diet Dr. Katts, please."

The waiter nodded and he left. Outside, Judy pulled up in her undercover car. She got out near the back entrance. There were a few waiters and waitresses on break outside the door. She walked up casually and entered the door. Around her were chefs walking back and forth, creating dishes to perfection, like a big clock. She ducked and weaved throughout the kitchen. Judy came to the swinging metal doors that led to the dining area and looked around. She hopped out from behind the doors and started surveying the massive room. Large, grandiose chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the tables had snow white table cloths, covered with elegant patterns. On the tables were bouquets and high-class silverware.

Judy wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she was certain she would know when she found it. She perked her ears up like radars trying to listen for anything suspicious. Across the room, Nick was talking with his mother.

"Nicholas, tell me the details, how exactly did you save Zootopia." Alicia leaned in.

Nick rubbed the back of his head. "It wasn't just me, I couldn't have done it without Judy." Nick went on to tell her the story of how he and Judy worked together to save the city. All the while, Nick's mother smiled and listened. Nick told her about some stories of him on the force with Judy, all the way up until last night. "And then Judy offered me a place at her apartment."

Alicia's nose twitched. "Her apartment?"

Way on the other side of the room, Judy was continuing her investigation when she heard somewhat strained voices. She listened in.

Nick looked confused. "Well yeah, I mean she wasn't about to let me continue sleeping under a bridge."

Alicia looked hurt. "Why wouldn't you come back to live with me?"

Nick looked down. "Admittedly, I completely forgot about looking you up until recently. I didn't even think you would still be in the same place you were when I left. And I wasn't in the system so I really couldn't look you up."

Alicia went on the defensive. "Oh, but you did think to go live with Judy."

"I'm not living with her, mom, I'm just staying with her for a few days until I can find somewhere else to live."

"Then why not come back and live with me?"

Nick was at a loss for words. "Well, I, uh… I didn't think of that."

"Well the offer's out there." Alicia pointed out.

Judy narrowed her eyes and hopped a little closer, staying out of site behind the water fountain.

Nick sighed. "I would love to, but I think I'll stay with Judy for now. I'm my own fox now. I can handle it."

The next thing Nick's mother said began to sting Judy. "Nick. She's a rabbit. You're a fox."

Nick started to get angry. "You're right. So what?"

"You don't belong together. Rabbits and foxes, we just don't get along."

"Me and Judy get along just fine." Nick quipped back.

Nick's mother gave him a smug look. "Oh really, is that why I can smell fox spray on you?"

Nick was taken aback. He hadn't showered since he was sprayed. Alicia continued. "Don't think I don't know what that smells like. Did she spray you, Nicholas?"

Nick had to come clean. "She did, but it was an accident! She had a nightmare, and she was scared and not thinking straight."

"Sure it was. Is that what she told you?" Alicia crossed her arms.

Behind the fountain, Judy's ears burned with anger. Nick frowned. "I believe her. She would never do that for no reason."

"Nicholas, I'm even surprised they allowed her to be on the force. A fox such as yourself, yeah, I can see that, but a rabbit? How much help could a rabbit be?"

Nick's hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he began to get mad at his mother. "She solved one of the biggest cases in Zootopia history. She is just as good, if not, _better_ , than anyone down at the ZPD."

Alicia started to raise her tone. "Oh did she now? Or was it just you that solved it and Judy took all the glory?"

"She didn't take all the glory, we shared it together! She is the one who was able to get me a job at the ZPD!"

Judy remained hidden behind the fountain. Even though she was a very well established cop, Alicia's words still hurt. Unfortunately, Alicia's words still kept coming.

"Oh please, I've been to BunnyBurrow where all those backwoods rabbits come from. They aren't nearly as smart as you think they are. All they do is grow carrots and breed. Fools, the lot of them."

Judy's cheeks burned as tears began to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe after all she had proved there were still animals that thought of her this way. Thought of her like she was just a dumb bunny.

Nick stood up. "I can't believe you're saying this right now. After all Judy has done for Zootopia?"

"What has she done, exactly? Caused riots? Split the city in two?" Alicia was raising her voice to her son now.

All the horrible memories from a few weeks ago became flooding back. Tears began to escape Judy and she let out a sob. Nick perked up. He knew that sob. Nick looked around. His mom narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you listening to me? I forbid you from seeing that rabbit. She's brought us predators nothing but problems."

Nick looked towards the water fountain where he heard soft sobbing. "Judy? Judy is that you?"

Alicia stood up. "Are you trying to make fun of me now? Your own mother?" Nick ignored her and walked around the fountain to see Judy huddled up with her hands over her face, trying to stop crying. "Judy? What are you doing here?" Nick knelt down to her. Judy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her eyes widened to see Nick's mother round the fountain and walk up behind him.

"So this is her, huh? The great officer Judy Hopps. See Nick, she can't even take a few words without falling into tears, how could she have possibly saved the city? Like I said. All fools, the lot of them."

At these words, Nick turned his attention away from Judy and back to his mother. He stood up tall between Judy and Alicia. Nick was fuming at this point. Everyone in the restaurant had turned to watch the commotion that was transpiring before them.

"How _dare_ you! Judy is the nicest, smartest, most wonderful bunny I've ever met. She's the best officer in the entire ZPD, and is everything that every animal in Zootopia should aspire to be!" Nick looked down at Judy, who was still looking at him. Nick then turned back to his mother. "And if _you_ can't see that," Nick pointed his finger in his mother's face, "then _you're_ the fool! Let's go, Judy." Nick leaned over to help Judy to her feet as the restaurant still watched in awe.

Alicia stomped her foot. "If you leave with her," She yelled, "Then don't bother coming back to see me!"

Nick stopped and looked at his mother one last time. "Then that's the way it's going to be. I don't want to be associated with a bigot like you." With that, he walked with Judy out the restaurant. They went over to the pickup truck and sat inside. Judy and Nick sat in silence for a few minutes while Judy regained her composure. She sniffled a little bit before speaking.

"Nick, thank you."

Nick smirked. "It was no big deal. I can't stand to see animals talk that way anymore."

"But you stood up to your own mother! For me. Did you really mean what you said? That I'm the most wonderful bunny you've ever met?"

Nick looked out the window, and his ears went back. "Yeah. I meant every word I said."

Judy smiled and wiped the tears off her face. "Nick?"

Nick turned to look at her. "Yes, Judy?"

Judy lunged forward to Nick and wrapped her arms around him. Nick was caught completely off guard, but returned her hug. Judy closed her eyes. "Well I think you're the kindest, gentlest, most wonderful fox I've ever met."

"And if my family won't be able to see that in you, then they're all fools, too."

The officer that nearly tore Zootopia asunder.


End file.
